You Are The Only Exception
by musicallygleek235
Summary: Missing scene after Rachel sang 'The Only Exception' to Finn. Spoilers to Britney/Brittany. One-Shot. Crazy Fluffy Finchel.


**A/N**

**Hi hi hi! So I told my reviewers for my fic (the Jewish cloud) that if I got 13 reviews for chapter 6 I would write a one-shot of the first reviewers choice. My first reviewer was Gleek721(: and this was the one-shot that came out of my deal(:**

**It is the missing scene at the end of Britney/Brittany, after Rachel finishes 'The Only Exception'. Enjoy(:**

Rachel finished the final note of 'The Only Exception' and wiped the tears off of her cheeks and out of her eyes. The glee club burst into applause and Finn jumped out of his chair and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and breathed him in.

Finn stroked her hair and kissed her head. They both knew that all of New Directions were watching them, but at the moment it was just Finn and Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I was wrong. I was so wrong." Rachel cried.

"It's okay Rachel. I'll quit the football team if you want."

"No, you do what makes you happy. And if you're happy then I'm happy."

"You make me happy Rach. I love you." Rachel looked up and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."  
"Okay you two are cute and all but I ate my lunch once and do NOT want to see it again." Mercedes stood up and smoothed out her shirt.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I may not be in love with Finn anymore, but no one wants to see this." Finn blushed and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So Finn can or can't fly?" Brittany asked.

"I can't fly Britt."  
"People can't fly." Santana whispered, patting Brittany's arm.

"But I flew in an airplane with the cheerios!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"BRITTANY! FINN. CANNOT. FLY!" Quinn yelled, sending Brittany into tears.

"Well I'm more talented than you Quinn!"

**Finchel!**

After consoling Brittany, Mr. Schuester let everyone go home. Finn was giving Rachel a piggy-back ride to his car, and she was laughing hysterically.

"Finn! If you drop me I'll kill you!" She laughed while holding tight onto his chest.

"I'm not gonna drop you Rach! Just hold on tight!" Finn tightened his hold on her. Rachel squealed and smiled the infamous 100-watt Rachel Berry smile.

"Again with the cuteness? Take a break!" Mercedes groaned and Kurt laughed, fixing his hair. Finn approached his car and let Rachel down softly, opening the car door for her.

"Ms. Berry." He gestured toward the car.

"Mr. Hudson." She giggled and stepped inside. With Finn she felt giddy and lightweight and crazy. And in love. Finn walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in.

"You did really awesome in that song Rach." He said as he started the car and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks Finn. I needed to make things right between us; I hated not getting to tell you stuff. You are my best friend."

"I hated it too. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you when Santana and Brittany were making fun of your outfit. I should have. Besides, I love the way you dress. Who cares what they think, you're better than all of them." Rachel blushed and giggled.

"You stole my line!" Finn laughed.

"Oh yeah, I knew I heard it from someone amazing."  
"You are just full of chivalry today aren't you Mr. Hudson?" Finn looked confused but just brushed it off.

"Umm, if I knew what that meant I would be able to say yes or no." Rachel laughed.

"It means being sweet, or caring."  
"Well than yeah, sure I am. Just cuz you sang that awesome song and made me almost cry in front of the whole glee club." Rachel smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Aww that's so sweet Finn!" Finn smirked as he pulled into Rachel's driveway.

"I don't want you to go!" Finn moaned. Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Call me tonight okay? I love you." He kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay. I love you too Rach." Rachel breathed him in and slowly, reluctantly opened her car door.

"Bye Finn." She stepped out slowly.

"Bye Rachel." She walked up to the door and waved goodbye as he pulled out. Rachel stepped into her house and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She threw herself down on her bed and squealed loudly. Rachel Berry LOVED being IN love with Finn Hudson. As she was writing down what happened in the day in her pink diary with a giant gold star on the front, her phone starting singing. She smiled brightly and answered.

"Hi Finn!" She smiled.  
"Hey Rachel, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I love you."

"I love you too, Finn Hudson."

**Okay so that's it! It was really rambly (yes new word) and I tried to make it fluffy. I'm not very proud of it but hey, I won't know until you guys review! Thanks!  
**


End file.
